Another Heart Calls
by Shotties03
Summary: Jade has a falling out and opens up to the last person she expected. Tori shows up when no one else came. They develop a friendship which quickly turns into more.


**A/N: I'm doing this in Tori's POV mainly because I relate more to her, and I think it gives me a better idea of how she might react to things? I don't know, I'm just going to give this a shot and see how it goes ****J**

"Fine! Just take off like you always do, Jade. Never deal with your problems!". Beck's fist raised in the air, shouting across the hallway towards what I now see as the back of Jades head strutting away furiously. This isn't ideally how I wanted to start the day off.

"What's her problem this time?" Beck is now leaning against his locker with his head down.

"I don't know, Tori, it's the same old stuff. We bicker about something stupid, it turns into a huge fight, and she walks away. I cant do it anymore, Tor."

"C'mon Beck, you two have been together since before I came to Hollywood Arts. You cant think like that." I slowly turn to lean next to him, his head still looking to the floor. "What are you fighting about anyway?"

"A stupid tattoo!" His head shoots up to almost scream it in rage.

"Um, OK?" I'm now suddenly confused as to who and what the tattoo has caused commotion over. I continue to look at Beck, but he isn't to quick to offer information.

"So, who is getting a tattoo?"

"It doesn't even matter, its not even about the tattoo. Its about us never getting along. She refuses to talk about anything." His head slowly rises and his eyes meet mine, looking deep into me. "I'm done with her Tori. She just left to quickly for me to tell her. I cant go on like this anymore, I'm telling her tonight."

I'm now dumbfounded as I stare at Beck with my mouth wide open. "A-are you sure? That's a big decision."

"Oh, I'm sure." Beck gets a distant look in his eyes and turns to walk away. "I'll see you later Tor."

"See ya…"

I almost don't know who to feel worse for; Jade who is going to be broken hearted when she finds out, or Beck who has to break it. For some reason my first instinct was to go to her. I turn to go outside hoping that maybe Jade's car was still here at least, and going from there. I break into a brisk run as I push open the heavy school doors as light blinds me, I feel the door knock into something.

"Ouch!" Jade is sitting curled up in a ball right outside the door. "Damnit, Vega, can you do anything without causing me physical or mental pain?" Her black and green hair is blowing slightly in the wind causing the tiny hairs on top of her head to do a little dance. Her vengeful eyes piercing into me.

"Uh, sorry Jade. I really didn't mean it" I start to feel worse when I realize how red her eyes are and that she had obviously been crying. My statement caused her to squint her eyes towards me.

"Uh huh. Look, I know I'm always a bitch to you, but you normally put up some kind of fight against my meanness. Whatsup, Vega?" Her eyes finally leave mine long enough for me to sit down next to her slowly.

"Oh..I just didn't want to be make things worse for you. I heard what happened…with Beck…" I paused with almost every word I said for fear that any second she would violently attack me.

"Yeah. Whatever, It's just another of our stupid fights."

"Yeah.."

Her head whipped around so quickly I hardly saw it happen. "What does that mean? Did you talk to him?"

"No. Well…he may have said something about it.."

"Spit it out, Vega!"

"He said-he said he was done…for good…" I thought for sure she had hit me, but my mind must have been playing tricks on me. She sat there looking down just as quiet as Beck was. "Jade?"

"Get out of her Tori, I don't want to talk to you."

"Who do you want to talk to then?"

"NOT. YOU!" Her voice is stern, but still composed.

"Look around Jade! I'm all you have! Did you see anyone else come running after you? Out of that entire school, I was the only one who came to see if you where OK. So you have no choice, Jade, I'm all you have"

I've never been more afraid to stare Jade in the face than right now. To my surprise, she just looked back, almost like her guard came down somehow. She cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"I don't want you to think I'm a bad person."

"As opposed too….?" Her eyes tighten at my words and I quickly retract my comment.

"I-I'm glad that Beck is done…I think it is mutual. We just grew apart. We both got tired of fighting so we never fixed anything. I think after 2 years, we are finally done."

She looked more relieved than anything as she said this. "Jade, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm not. We had a good 2 years, but we just….had enough I guess." She seemed to snap back to reality. "Now look, if you tell anyone I was nice to you, your going to get to meet my new scissors face to face, got it?"

I roll my eyes, knowing that is just how Jade protects her feelings. "You got it Jade. Can we go to class now?" I get up to walk back into the school when I realize that she is starting off towards her car. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in my car. Your coming too." She struts backwards while talking to me, her hair bouncing with each step."

"Where are we going?"

"To get tattoos."

**A/N: The chapters will start getting a little longer as soon as I have a better idea of where the story is going. I'm going to try and work as much as I can on this, and hopefully work wont get in the way.**


End file.
